El Punto Débil de Roy Mustang
by Lilaluux
Summary: ¿Han escuchado alguna vez del imperturbable Roy Mustang? Claro que sí, pocas cosas son lo que logran perturbarlo y no tiene ninguna debilidad... bueno, eso es lo que todos creen... Fic ROYAI! Feliz cumpleaños, FenixCarmesi!
1. Chapter 1

_**La siguiente historia, es un regalo muy especial para una persona muy especial. La cual conocí a través de esta página.**_

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños, FenixCarmesí.**_

* * *

 _ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa**_

 _ **Sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

 _ **El punto débil de Roy Mustang**_

 _ **.**_

 _By: RossyStyles_

 _ **.**_

 _\- ¿Has escuchado el gran nombramiento del año que tendrá lugar en Amestris?_

 _\- Aa, el nombramiento del Führer más joven de la historia del país. Sin duda hablamos de un hombre digno de admirar, he de apostar que un hombre como él, no conoce los temores ni debilidades._

 _\- Eso de seguro, amigo. El coronel Mustang no conoce la debilidad. Él es mi ejemplo a seguir. Yo un día quiero ser como él._

 _\- Idiotas, no saben nada._

 _\- ¿Ah? ¿Y usted quién es?_

 _\- Sólo alguien que conoce el secreto de la debilidad del admirable coronel. No es el inmutable personaje que ustedes creen._

 _\- ¡Imposible!_

 _\- ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!_

 _\- Lo es… lo creerán luego de que les cuente la historia detrás de la debilidad del coronel…_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El suceso que les voy a contar, tuvo lugar en el periodo de reconstrucción de Isvhal, cuando el Führer Grumman ocupaba el alto mando, y ya comenzaba a hablarse de su próximo retiro. La mayoría de los militares sabían que habían dos fuertes candidatos a ocupar su lugar: uno, era la mayor general Armstrong, mujer valiente, comandante en jefe encargada de la protección del norte de Briggs y el otro, claro está, Roy Mustang. Pero pocos saben que hubo un tercer candidato… un tercer candidato que fue la chispa del inicio del tormento del alquimista de fuego.

Fue en una noche, cuando el coronel Mustang se encontraba en su oficina, ordenando y planeando las nuevas estrategias y planes, para que los ciudadanos de la nación confiaran en él como futuro líder. A su lado, como todos los días, se encontraba su mano derecha, la teniente Riza Hawkeye, escribiendo sin parar las órdenes dictadas por su superior.

\- Es todo por hoy, teniente. Ya mañana seguiremos, no quiero ver un papel más en lo que resta de la noche.

\- Coronel, aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer. –respondió la rubia con tono neutral.

\- Tienes razón, aun no me explico cómo es que siempre hay toda una montaña de papeleos por recoger. – suspiró con desanimo – tú eres mejor en estas cosas que yo. Te importaría ordenarlas por mí.

\- No tengo elección.

\- Eres la mejor, teniente. Bueno, -se estiro al levantarse de su asiento - me adelantaré. ¿Tú que harás?

\- Ir a casa una vez que termine esto. – respondió sin dejar de escribir.

\- Vamos teniente, la noche es joven y tú también. Aprovéchalo. –dijo sugerente.

Eso hizo que Riza detuviera su escritura.

\- He de adivinar… por sus palabras, que ya tiene planes para hoy. – Comento sombría – ¿el cabaret de nuevo?

\- Eres buena en todo, teniente, como siempre diste justo en el blanco. Así es, un poco de cariño y atención por parte de mis niñas es todo lo que necesito para sentirme nuevamente relajado para mañana.

\- Tiene una forma bastante peculiar de relajarse, coronel. Una persona normal se conforma con una buena noche de sueño.

\- Ya me conoces, teniente. Necesito de compañía para sentirme vivo. –comento mientras recogía sus cosas, dispuesto a irse. – deberías seguir mi ejemplo y salir un poco.

\- No gracias, tengo mis propias maneras de recreación. –respondió cortante volviendo a escribir.

\- Ya puedo sentir las manos de Camelia en mi rostro mientras me consiente, - él ya soñaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - y a Jazmín. Ella es buena dando unos buenos masajes en…

Un golpe de un escritorio siendo estampado fuertemente por unos pesados libros lo saco de su ensoñación.

\- Es todo, yo también me marcho. –dijo la joven mientras recogía sus cosas con bastante rapidez. – Buenas noches, coronel. – Dijo mordaz – que tenga su noche placentera.

\- Pero… el escritorio aun esta hecho un desastre. –señalo, algo confundido.

\- Es su desastre, arréglelo usted.

\- Pero… tú ya habías dicho…

\- Así aprenderá a ser más ordenado. –contesto tajante acercándose con sus cosas hacia la puerta.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Dije buenas noches! – respondió alzando la voz, y saliendo con paso firme del lugar.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? –Se cuestionó el pelinegro, - así nunca saldré de aquí. –dijo con pesar mirando la montaña de papeles por ordenar.

Y mientras en los pasillos del comando central, una rubia caminaba furiosa, maldiciendo a su jefe por ser tan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- _Lento. El coronel Mustang es lento._

 _\- Yo diría más bien estúpido._

 _\- Lo siento, no podemos referirnos así de él._

 _\- Pero aún hay más._

 _\- ¡Cuéntenos! Oh, misteriosa mujer._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, se podría sentir una tensión en el ambiente en la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban los subordinados del coronel. Ellos no entendían el porqué del aura tan negativa del alquimista de fuego y _ojo de halcón._ Los compañeros se miraban unos a otros sin entender la situación.

\- Mmm… ¿sucedió algo que no sepamos? –se atrevió a preguntar Havoc.

\- Están… más tensos de lo normal – contribuyo el soldado Breda.

\- Nada, sólo fue una larga noche, al menos para mí –gruño Mustang.

\- ¿No paso una buena noche, coronel? Creí que tenía todo planeado para que así fuera –comento con mofa la teniente.

\- Tuve que cancelarlos por culpa del papeleo, al final acabe tan cansado que no me quedaron ganas más que para dormir –respondió mordaz pelinegro.

Riza iba a replicar pero en ese momento, tocan la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Oh, aquí están a los que buscaba –dice un anciano entrando a la sala, escoltado por dos oficiales.

\- Führer Grumman –saludan todos poniéndose de pie, haciendo el saludo militar.

\- Buenos días, equipo Mustang. Me alegro que estén todos reunidos. Vengo a informarles algo de última hora. Un asunto muy importante –dijo con seriedad.

\- Usted dirá, señor.

\- Como todos saben, muy pronto tendré que ceder mi puesto como líder de Amestris a un militar más joven y apto para el cargo. Saben que los candidatos al puesto son el coronel Mustang y la mayor general Armstrong.

\- Sí, señor –respondió el pelinegro con un brillo de rivalidad en la mirada. Fue el saber que su rival para el cargo seria Olivier Armstrong lo que lo motivo a esforzarse el doble en sus metas y estrategias.

Todos se miraron con compasión entre sí, no sólo el coronel se esforzó en sus planes, sino que arrastro a todos con sus ideas.

\- Pero, los oficiales del consejo, creyeron que se debe proponer a un tercer candidato, para equilibrar la balanza entre los postulantes.

\- ¿U-un tercero? –pregunto Mustang. Eso era algo que no había considerado.

\- Así es, coronel. Usted representa la central del país. Y la generala el norte. Por eso se decidió que el tercer candidato, debe de ser de la zona sur, la más alejada y pequeña de Amestris. Él no es muy conocido entre la gente de esta zona. Pero no dudo que con su… esto… carisma, logre hacerse conocer –finalizo el Führer, de una manera poco convincente.

Aquello puso a pensar a Mustang, se preguntó el porqué de la incomodidad con la que hablaba del nuevo candidato, cuando a Grumman le caía bien casi la mayoría de las personas.

\- Les presento, al mayor Reymon Sawyer –dijo señalando hacia la puerta, donde un hombre hacía su entrada.

Era pelirrojo, de ojos marrones, alto y de buen porte. Sonreí a todos con gran seguridad y altanería, eso desencajo totalmente al coronel. Algo en ese tipo no le agrado.

\- Con que ese es el famoso equipo Mustang. Déjenme felicitarlos. Son famosos en toda Amestris. Incluso más famosos que yo mismo.

\- Eh… bueno. Yo por mi parte los dejo –hablo el Führer –ustedes están a cargo de ponerlo al tanto de la situación, con permiso –dijo mientras salía con paso rápido.

\- Coronel Mustang, - dijo con parsimonia -es un honor conocer al alquimista de fuego –dijo tomándole la mano – mayor Sawyer.

\- Mustang –respondió secamente – y este es mi equipo, el soldado Heymans Breda, el soldado Jean Havoc, el suboficial Vato Falman, el sargento Kain Fuery y mi mano derecha, la teniente Riza Hawkeye.

\- Teniente Riza Hawkeye, es usted una mujer fascinante. –Dijo Sawyer besándole la mano - ¿lo sabía?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – ese gesto y modo de hablar no le gustaron para nada al coronel.

\- Tiene usted una verdadera joya, coronel. Riza Hawkeye, más conocida como ojo de halcón. Considerada como uno de los mejores francotiradores en las fuerzas armadas del estado. Sus logros han llegado a oídos de muchos, incluso fuera de las fronteras de Amestris. Nunca falla un tiro.

\- Exagera usted. Mayor Sawyer. He cometido errores varias veces.

\- Y encima modesta. –dijo con galantería. Lo que irrito al coronel – Teniente, es usted tan valiosa, como hermosa. –le susurro guiñándole un ojo.

\- Eso no es secreto para nadie –dijo Mustang exasperado por la situación, ¿Quién se creía ese aparecido para importunar de esa manera a su teniente? – si le parece bien, el soldado Falman le hará el recorrido respectivo y lo acompañara y guiara en lo que necesite. –definitivamente no aguantaba a ese tipo. Ahora entendía muy bien el malestar de Grumman.

\- Lo siento, coronel. –Dijo negando la cabeza - Pero me gustaría estar al cuidado de la teniente. Una compañía tan placentera como ella, sé que me beneficiaria.

\- ¡¿Placentera?! –preguntaron todos, pero sólo Mustang apretaba los dientes. Eso no había sonado nada bien.

\- Con sólo verla, sé que es bastante eficiente. No es por desairarlo soldado Falman, pero… quisiera saber más sobre lo buena que es… la teniente Riza. –dijo sin un rastro de vergüenza.

\- Lo siento, pero la teniente es mi mano derecha y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. –gruño Mustang agarrando a la rubia por los hombros.

\- Coronel, sólo será un recorrido. Le prometo que estará en buenas manos –comento de manera ladina. - ¿no cree, teniente?

\- ¿Riza? –pregunto Mustang. Ese aparecido no podía llevársela a si, a buenas a primeras. Y conocía a su teniente. Sabía que ella odiaba ser tratada como alguien que no tiene opinión.

\- Me parece bien. Mayor Sawyer. –contesto zafándose del agarre - Con gusto lo acompañare. Es mi oficio –dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Oh, coronel. Estará bien sin mí unos minutos. Ya deje organizada sus cosas para hoy. Sólo tiene que revisarlas y darle su visto bueno. No me necesita para eso. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una rara sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Claro que la necesitare teniente.

\- Entonces ya nos vamos y así volveré antes. –se giró para mirar al pelirrojo. - ¿nos vamos? –pregunto tomándolo del brazo.

\- Vámonos. –contesto. Y juntos salieron dejándolos a todos extrañados.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –se cuestionó Havoc. – nunca había visto así a Hawkeye.

\- ¿Coronel, se siente bien? –pregunto Fuery preocupado. Un aura negra y alarmante salía del cuerpo del alquimista.

\- Perfectamente. –gruño.

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡Dije que estoy perfectamente!

Todos se callaron sin saber que decir, si era extraño ver a la teniente actuar de esa manera tan suave con un hombre. Lo era aún más ver al coronel perder los estribos de esa manera, cuando por lo general era un hombre de lo más tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

\- Creo… que al coronel no le gusta tener competencia. –comento Breda con una sonrisa.

\- Pero… ¿Qué clase de competencia no le gusta? –pregunto confundido Falman.

\- Eso… ni el coronel lo sabe.

\- ¡ya dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí!

Eso no le gustaba para nada. Ya conocía a hombres como él. Charlatanes y galancetes de quinta, dedicados a deslumbrar mujeres según sus medios de vida. Y sin duda, ese fulano quería embaucar en sus artimañas a su teniente. ¡era inaudito!

\- ¡Buenos días, equipo Mustang! –Saludo un hombre pelinegro alegremente entrando a la sala - ¿han visto lo mismo que yo? La teniente Hawkeye tomada del brazo con alguien que nunca antes había visto. ¿Quién es? ¿Su novio?

\- N-no, señor. Es el tercer candidato a Führer, proviene del sur y la teniente le está poniendo al tanto de la situación. –aclaro Breda.

\- Y yo que creía que por fin el tirano del coronel le permitía tener novio. Hacen una buena pareja ¿no crees, Roy?

\- ¡Cállate Maes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- _¿entonces, la debilidad del coronel es que no le gusta competir?_

\- _¿Maes? ¿El teniente coronel? ¿El que fue resucitado con la piedra filosofal? Es un gran hombre._

 _\- ¿Interrumpirán la historia de nuevo?_

 _\- L-lo siento. ¿Entonces, el gran Maes Hughes también aparecerá en la historia?_

 _\- A sí, él también estuvo allí. No me interrumpan, que esta historia aún no ha acabado._

* * *

 _ **Como se ha dicho, está historia aun no acaba. Es un two-shot, así que esperen la continuación.**_

 _ **Si les ha gustado, por favor háganmelo saber a través de un review.**_

 _ **Subiré la segunda parte muy pronto.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy :)**_


	2. ¿Celos?

_**Capítulo 2: ¿Celos?**_

 _Bueno, como les estaba contando, desde que la inusual pareja abandono la habitación los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos horas… y la teniente no volvía a su lado._

 _Sobra decir que aquello no le hacía ni pizca de gracia al coronel…_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

¿Dónde estaban? ¿De qué conversaban? ¿Qué demonios se proponía ese sujeto con su leal mano derecha?

Hace aproximadamente 5 horas atrás la rubia había salido del despacho con ese fulano del brazo prometiendo volver para ponerse al día en los deberes que ella sabía tenía con él.

Y hasta el momento ni sombra de ella.

Ya tenía el cuello adolorido de tanto mirar la puerta para después girar a la ventana con esperanzas de verla.

¿Sería buena idea reportar su desaparición como una falta en sus funciones?

Conociendo a la joven teniente… no, no lo sería… si quería vivir para contarlo.

Pero ella debía de ser consciente que su deber era estar a su lado. A-su-lado. Pero no, la señorita decide justo hoy desaparecer con ese fulano.

¿Qué que tenia de importante el día de hoy? Al diablo. Qué importancia tiene. El punto es que ella decidió cambiarlo para irse con otra persona.

Sólo se quedaron con él los impertinentes de sus subordinados a los cuales tuvo que despachar casi a patadas porque no entendían por las buenas que él estaba perfectamente y no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. ¡Por un demonio que estaba perfectamente!

Y su _querido_ amigo Maes tampoco ayudaba mucho al interrumpir cada dos por tres en su despacho para hablarle de: 1. su querida hija Elysia y de lo grande que estaba cada día y cuan orgulloso estaba de su pequeña princesa. Y 2. (Y esto era lo que más irritado lo tenía) de lo maravilloso que fue ver a la teniente del brazo de un hombre. Lo cual, a su parecer, es lo que toda mujer quiere, el tener un hombre a su lado.

A veces se preguntaba porque sugirió utilizar la mitad de la última piedra filosofal y traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Aquello había sido un error el cual estaba pagando con creses.

A la mierda, si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

Dejando de lado los pendientes de ese día (los cuales no estaban hechos) se dispuso a buscar a ese irritante par.

\- ¡Roy! – Hughes se le acerco corriendo hasta quedar a su lado - ¿Ya estás más calmado? Casi me decapitas con ese libro que me arrojaste la última vez que entre a tu despacho, deberías hacer yoga amigo. Estas muy estresado últimamente. No es bueno tirar cosas a tus amigos, es de mala educación.

\- ¡Piérdete Maes! –su paciencia estaba por acabarse, y cierto oficial pagaría los platos rotos.

\- Eres un pésimo amigo, Roy. Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, y así me pagas. –se llevó las manos a los ojos de manera dramática.

\- Sí no tienes nada importante que decirme…

\- Claro que es algo importante. –se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

\- Dime. –suspiro derrotado.

\- ¡Te invito a almorzar! –sonrió alegre. Roy casi se cae de espaldas –te he visto tan estresado que necesitas desahogarte, y que mejor que yo para ayudarte.

\- Maes… -gruño.

\- Vamos, vamos coronel. El almuerzo es una comida muy importante, y todos necesitamos un tiempo de descanso. ¡Hoy están sirviendo el especial en la cafetería!

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo. Estoy…

\- La teniente Hawkeye y el mayor Sawyer también están almorzando allí. –comento sugerente.

\- ¡Démonos prisa o se acabara el especial!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Y entonces le dije a Elysia muy seriamente: claro que podrás tener novio, a los 30 nos presentaras al primero. Mi pequeña parecía feliz, pero por alguna razón, Gracia no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Maes miró a su amigo esperando que le aclarara su confusión, pero el alquimista de fuego estaba demasiado ocupado fingiendo que comía mientras miraba a las personas que se encontraban 2 mesas más adelante.

\- ¿Qué tanto le dirá ese creído que no deja de hablar? ¿Y por qué lo hace tan cerca?

\- ¡No me estas prestando atención! –se quejó con dramatismo.

\- ¿Ah? Sí, sí Maes. Elysia será una buena esposa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi pequeña aun es una bebé para eso!

Al mismo tiempo que Hughes protestaba por la falta sensibilidad de su amigo, este veía como Riza se llevaba la mano a la boca para contener lo que parecía una carcajada. Aquello lo desencajo más, ¿desde cuándo ella se reía con tanta libertad por las palabras dichas por alguien? Y sobre todo ¿por las de un farsante? Porque eso era él, un farsante adulador de quinta invasor de espacios personales. ¡¿Cuánto más se le acercaría?!

\- ¡¿Y encima le acomoda el pelo?! ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- Roy, habla más fuerte para que así te escuche todo Amestris.

\- ¿Los has visto, Maes? ¿Crees que es normal?

\- No, no lo es. Como tampoco es verte a ti tan verde de celos.

 _¿Celos?_

 _¿Celos?_

 _¿Celos?_

\- ¡No estoy celoso! – gritó.

\- Oh, claro que no. El instinto homicida que emana de ti se debe al almuerzo –dijo con mofa.

\- ¡Que no son celos!

\- ¿Quién está celoso? –pregunto el oficial Breda depositando su bandeja de almuerzo en la mesa y tomando lugar en ella.

\- Roy –respondió Maes.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces ¿era por eso que ha estado más amargado todo el día? –pregunto Havoc llegando junto con Falman, quienes también tomaron asiento.

\- Entiendan que no…

\- Coronel, debió empezar por ahí. –Le reprocho Fuery - ¿es por la teniente?

\- ¿Ustedes también? –pregunto anonadado.

\- Bueno, es entendible que después de pasar tanto tiempo creyéndose irremplazable, para que después vengan y ¡zas! Te desplacen. Irrita a cualquiera. –opino Falman.

\- Y al coronel que no le gusta perder…

\- Le sentó como una patada en el mero ego.

\- Es por eso ha estado quisquilloso todo este tiempo.

\- Ha estado peor que una mujer con el periodo.

\- Parece que le está llegando la menopausia.

El aura del alquimista de fuego no podía ser más negra. Aquello era de lo más bizarro. Eh allí los hombres que se suponen le deben respeto, burlándose a sus narices ¿Desde cuándo había perdido su orgullo ante sus subordinados?

Todo aquello se debía a ese pelafustán que estaba unos metros delante de él. Desde que el apareció su día se había vuelto un tormento, debía ser algo porque se estaba volviendo más odioso que un dolor de muelas. Pero lo más importante, estaba monopolizando de manera tan descarada a su teniente. Y el resto de los demás, como si nada.

Debía de actuar. Se puso de pie y sin decir más abandono la cafetería ante la mirada de los demás comensales.

Ellos se burlaban, pero no veían el problema que tenían, pero él sí.

Su teniente, una de sus camaradas, estaba siendo embaucada y él no lo permitiría, porque él debía cuidar a sus camaradas de oficio, y eso era lo que tenía que hacer con la rubia de las armas. Protegerla.

Se lo había prometido a su maestro, padre de la joven antes de morir.

La protegería de todo mal y con su vida si fuera necesario.

Porque ella era como su hermana menor. Nada más.

El no sentía celos, no señor.

¿O sí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _¿Y? ¿Qué más sucedió? ¡No nos pensara dejar así!_

 _¡Silencio ineptos, que la historia aún no termina! Pero la autora me ha pedido un corte hasta aquí. ¡Más le vale que sea rápido!_

* * *

 ** _Volví, como prometí con la continuación de este fic. y bueno, debo comunicar lo siguiente... antes de que nuestra narradora me mate XD_**

 ** _Debido a petición, he decidido extender un poco más está historia. La cual tenia intención de ser solo un two-shot. Pero segun las palabras de Vivi en un review, tiene más potencial que para ser un simple Two-shot. Gracias por tus palabras, linda :')_**

 ** _Así que extendere un poco más la historia, y como ven este fue uno de ellos, tuve que editarlo de nuevo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado._**

 ** _Si les gusto, haganmelo saber... y sino... también XD_**

 ** _A proposito, ¿tienen alguna idea de quien puede ser la narradora?_**

 ** _Saludos y hasta la proxima,_**

 ** _Rossy :)_**


	3. Stuación desconocida

**Capítulo 3: Situación desconocida.**

El resto del día y, el coronel se la pasó idealizando un plan, uno bastante específico: encontrar un defecto en "don perfecto"

¿Por qué el apodo? Por su manera tan snob al hablar incluso al andar, queriendo dejar impresionados a quienes lo vieran. Durante las siguientes horas de su tan obvia pataleta en la cafetería se los paso siguiéndole los pasos de cerca a la teniente y a su molesta compañía quien estaba pegada a ella como lapa.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los seguía sigilosamente. Pudo verlos interactuar entre sí durante el recorrido por la central. Vio como los labios de la teniente se movían sin parar, pero sin lograr oír sus palabras. Tan sólo la contemplo mientras ella iba señalando, mostrando y enseñando con que paciencia, cada detalle del lugar al candidato futuro a Führer.

Lo que más le irritaba era que ella no parecía irritada por la presencia de ese hombre en absoluto. No, más por el contrario, parecía disfrutarla. Se reían juntos, paseaban por todo el edificio de la central juntos y por si fuera poco, conversaban tan amenamente y con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera que no los conociera diría que eran amigos de toda la vida.

Era irritante.

Porque claro, para el alquimista de fuego, aquello solo era una pantomima creada por ese aparecido sólo para fastidiarlo. Era la estratagema perfecta para ese tipo, alejarlo de su mano derecha con un único propósito, quedarse con el puesto a jefe de Amestris. O eso se trataba de convencer. Ya que él mismo desconocía que en fondo, deseaba ser él aquel pelirrojo que iba del brazo con la teniente. Y ser él el afortunado en disfrutar de su compañía.

Ahora se encontraban en uno de los lugares de la central favoritos de la teniente, el campo de entrenamiento de tiros. Ella mostraba una vez más su destreza y el pelirrojo observaba detrás. Mientras Mustang se encontraba escondido detrás de uno de los pilares. Atento a cualquier movimiento extraño.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa más que observar porque según lo que les había dicho a todos, estaría "encerrado" en su despacho "ocupado" y que no quería que nadie lo importunara ni lo buscara.

Y poco a poco, durante la vigilancia, tuvo una epifanía. Comenzó como una vocecita, se dio cuenta de que en todas las ocasiones que estuvo con ella sólo lo gastó en trabajo o deberes que cumplir. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que habían compartido secretos íntimos. Conocía de ella lo básico, y puede que hasta un poco más. ¿Pero de conocerla realmente? ¿De saber sus necesidades como mujer? No, él no se dio el tiempo en conocerla realmente. Jamás se imaginó que la soldado, esa mujer que parecía tan fría y seria todo el tiempo. Podía ser tan vivaz, tan abierta, ante el hecho de sentirse cortejada por un hombre.

¡Maldición! Se sentía tan frustrado consigo mismo, se sentía impotente. Sentía que le estaban robando un lugar, y no precisamente el de Führer. Puesto que en ese momento poco o nada le importaba. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que apretaba sus puños.

Realmente la había abandonado. Había puesto su deseo por ascender, sobre ella. En los últimos días se había portado de la manera más egoísta, tan sólo pensando en el próximo nombramiento y explotándola en el proceso, pasando horas trabajando sin darle un minuto de respiro siquiera y sobre todo, dejándole la parte más dura a ella. Lidiar con él.

\- Ey, Roy. Estás que ardes… literalmente. Estás que ardes – por la ira contenida, no se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente fuego salía de sus puños - Sigues estando bien, ¿no?

\- Lárgate, Maes. –aparentemente, su "querido" mejor amigo había dado por hecho seguirlo por todas partes también.

\- Amigo mío. Hermano mío. –Dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del coronel a modo de apoyo - Acepta de una vez que estás perdido en el-hasta ahora desconocido para ti-mundo de los celos.

\- Sólo estoy preocupado por Riza, ese tipo no me inspira confianza, tiene un no sé qué que me altera los nervios.

\- Sí, a eso se le llama envidia normalmente. Y los celos te provocan eso, también una mezcla de impotencia rabia, deseo y desesperación. Todo a la vez.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? –le gruño molesto.

\- ¿No es así como te sientes? ¿Lo niegas?

Mustang obviamente no pudo negarlo, porque en ese momento vio como el pelirrojo parecía decirle un elogio, logrando arrancar de la teniente la sonrisa más natural que alguna vez vio en ella. Simplemente bajo la mirada. Derrotado.

Sí… realmente estaba celoso. Ahora lo tenía claro.

¿Para qué negarlo? ¿Por qué se engañaba a sí mismo? Era más que claro lo que sentía, y no estaba seguro de que esos sentimientos tanto positivos como negativos fueran resultados de una revelación reciente. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre sintió un afecto más que fraternal por su colega, sus deseos de protegerla, de procurar su bienestar, de insistir en que estuviera siempre a su lado para estar seguro de que estuviera a salvo, era más que la simple promesa a su maestro de alquimia. Era un deseo de su solitario corazón.

No la admiro por su destreza con las armas y su profesionalismo como soldado. Esos sólo eran parte del combo de su personalidad. Desde que la conoció, la admiro por su apariencia frágil pero espíritu ardiente. Tan ardiente como él.

Desde entonces estuvo seguro de que serían la dupla perfecta. Sólo que ahora, parecía que eso se estaba resquebrajando ante sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada. Él, que siempre creyó que lo tenía todo bajo control, ahora se encontraba en una situación desconocida.

Era un tanto hilarante todo aquello, él quien fue admirado por ser alguien rápido para resolver problemas, experto en tácticas de lucha. No sabía cómo luchar contra aquello.

Siempre había preferido hacer las cosas solo, pero tal vez, esta vez debía dar su brazo a torcer. Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de…

\- Maes… ¿tú que harías? –pregunto sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué haría de qué? –se hizo el desentendido.

\- Ya sabes… si tú… si otro… ¡No me hagas decirlo! –grito molesto.

\- Necesito que seas sincero conmigo, Roy. Somos amigos –Hughes estaba más que disfrutando esa situación. Claro que sabía lo que quería decir su amigo. Pero cualquier oportunidad para fastidiar a su ex-rival era bienvenida. Y vaya que ver a "don seguridad" tan incómodo era toda una novedad.

\- Maes, desde que conociste a Gracia, se convirtió en lo más importante para ti, no quería perderla y siempre estuviste dispuesto a todo por no perderla porque sabias lo valiosa que era para ti. Conoces el miedo a no tenerla contigo. Así que podrás comprenderme esta vez. Dime, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos. Desde Maes Hughes conocía a Roy Mustang jamás lo había visto tan inseguro.

\- Realmente… te importa más de lo que pensabas ¿no? Me alegro de que lo aceptaras. –sonrió. – bien, te ayudare, lo primero que tienes que hacer es… ¡seguirlos!

\- ¿Ah?

\- Sí, mira. Se están yendo. Se dirigen hacia la salida.

Mustang se giró y en efecto, pudo ver como la pareja salía por la puerta principal. El día laboral había llegado a su fin y él ni se había percatado de ese hecho.

\- Pretende llevársela a otro lugar. –dijo poniéndose en marcha. Ahora sólo se oían sus pasos por los pasillos que por la hora, estaban vacíos.

\- Con seguridad, irán al cine. –concordó su amigo siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Y tú como sabes.

\- Porque yo se los sugerí. Les comente al mayor Sawyer que lo bueno de la capital, es sus funciones en el cine. Y que no podía llegar en su primer día y no ir. Así que comento que sería bueno ir con la teniente, ya que parecía necesitar una noche de distracción ¿a que es un hombre agradable?

\- ¡Maes, idiota! ¿Te haces una idea de lo que un aprovechado como él puede hacer en un lugar oscuro? –la mente de Mustang se estaba yendo por el caño.

\- Oye pervertido, no estarán solos. Además, los vigilaremos.

\- No es necesario que vengas –dijo renuente. –puedo hacerlo solo, tú vete a casa.

\- El problema es que tú no confías en él en una situación así, y yo no confió en tu temperamento al verlos en una situación así. –sentencio.

\- Maes…

\- No sólo es tu rival en el amor, sino también tu rival a la candidatura. No será bien visto si te vas a los golpes o algo por el estilo con él.

Mustang sabía que era inútil discutir contra alguien como Hughes.

\- Tú… pagas las entradas.

\- No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo resuelto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora después, a las afueras del cine…

\- Oye, Maes. Cuando decías que "lo tenías todo resuelto". No mencionaste a todo mi equipo en la oración.

Sí, afueras de las puertas del cine se podía ver a los miembros varones del equipo Mustang haciendo fila para entrar.

\- Es parte del plan, Roy. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Y 6 pares de ojos ven mucho más mejor que 2. Además de que ellos también merecen ser parte de la div… distracción. Los explotas como esclavos.

Mustang se volvió hacia sus "esclavos" quienes parecían más interesados en debatir la función que la misión en sí.

\- No creo que sea buena idea –respondió

\- Oye, soy yo quien los está invitando a todos y no me quejo. Sólo observa y aprende del mejor.

Con boletos en manos ingresaron todos cuando les llegó el turno. Riza y el mayor Sawyer habían entrado hacía rato, ellos tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para no ser vistos.

\- Muy bien equipo Mustang –dijo Hughes tomando la palabra. – antes de ingresar les debo recordar que estamos en una misión camuflada de recreación. El propósito, según las palabras de nuestro querido coronel aquí presente: vigilar, cuidar y proteger de las sucias garras y oscuras intenciones de ese aprovechado a nuestra querida, frágil e inocente teniente Riza Hawkeye. Las coordenadas son las siguientes…

\- Maes, no es necesario coordenadas –Roy se llevó las manos al rostro por la infantil actitud de su amigo.

\- Silencio Roy, yo estoy al mando. Como decía, según la información que tenemos – y con esto se refería a que había ido a espiar - los involucrados directos, estarán sentados justo en medio de la sala. Ahora, ¡Breda y Havoc!

\- ¡Señor! –respondieron los nombrados al unisonó.

\- Ustedes tomaran posición a la izquierda. Varios asientos de ellos, atentos y que no los vean.

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¡Fuery y Falman! Posición a la derecha, mismas recomendaciones. Atentos ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

\- ¡Sí señor!

\- ¡No llore durante las escenas tristes sargento Fuery!

\- N-no señor.

\- Mustang y yo estaremos varios asientos detrás, donde tenemos una mejor visión del panorama, ahora vamos, la operación "vigilar al inocente halcón" comienza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- _Impresionante, los soldados del alto mando de Amestris sí que se lo toman todo con seriedad._

 _\- Sólo puedo decir que cualquier plan de Mustang secundado por Hughes haciendo de cupido corazón, no puede salir bien…_

 _ **Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por mi tardanza para con este fic, no fue por voluntad propia, sino por motivos de fuerza mayor. En especial mis disculpas a FenixCarmesi a quien le dedique en un principio esta historia, discúlpame amiga.**_

 _ **Así también, quiero dar las gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, comentar y poner en favoritos este fic.**_

 _ **Ahora, daré paso a quienes no he respondido:**_

 _ **diana carolina: lo reviví por dos motivos, la primera porque me pareció que su presencia era importante para la historia, y porque me hubiera gustado que nunca lo mataran en la serie. :´( fue de lo más injusto.**_

 _ **Ese raro pelirrojo de playboy es un personaje x que está haciendo estragos XD ya has visto porqué.**_

 _ **Yo creo que sí… veremos qué pasa XD**_

 _ **Ojala se pudiera, XD nos ahorraría muchos esfuerzos.**_

 _ **Vivi: Un enorme gracias a ti por tus ánimos y gritos XD en que siguiera e hiciera más larga la historia. Espero que los capítulos estén a la altura de tus expectativas. n.n**_

 _ **Sonye-San: Siiiiiiiiii Maes! XD que te puedo decir, es uno de mis personajes favoritos al que le tome mucho cariño y aun le tengo ojeriza a Hiromu por lo que hizo u.u Aquí está la continuación, espero y te guste.**_

 _ **JoselynCastel: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y por tus palabras, me hicieron realmente feliz. Ya que por lo visto, no soy tan mala en lo que hago XD Disfruta el capitulo**_ __

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, si les gustó el capítulo, háganmelo saber, ya saben que cada review que dejan hace feliz a cualquier escritor y lo impulsa a seguir.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


End file.
